Wedded Bliss
by iloveromance
Summary: I had so much fun writing "Money Isn't Everything" that I've written a sequel! As the title suggests, Joe and Sugar finally find the happiness that they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

Seminole-Ritz Hotel, December 1930

"Do you really think I'm doing the right thing?"

Jerry straightened his best friend's bow tie. "Joe, you've asked me that same question three times in the last fifteen minutes!"

Joe shrugged. "I know, but..."  
"Relax, okay?"  
Joe looked at his friend incredulously. "I'm getting married in an hour and you're telling _me_ to relax?"

"You love her, don't you?"  
"Who? Sugar?"  
"No, my aunt Guinevere! Of course I mean Sugar! Who else would I be talking about?"  
"Well, yeah I love her! I proposed, didn't I?"

"Exactly! So will you stop worrying? Sugar loves you! And you love her so what's the big deal?"  
Joe was silent for a moment. "Jerry, what if I'm not good enough for her?"

"Not good enough? That's crazy! You're perfect for her! In fact, you're the luckiest guy I know! At least one of us is getting married."

"What are you talking about? I thought that you and Betty were getting along great!"

"Well, we are." Jerry said. "It's just..."

"What? Come on... out with it!"

"I'm not sure that I love her." Jerry admitted. "I feel terrible about it, because I know she likes me and I like her. A lot. But love? Well, that's complicated."

Joe put his hand on Jerry's shoulder. "Come on, Jer. Don't be so hard on yourself. Believe me, when you're really in love you won't have to ask. You'll know."

Jerry winked at his friend. "That's good advice, you know."

Joe smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. Thanks, Pal!"  
Jerry looked around at their surroundings. "Isn't this incredible? It's like a winter wonderland without the snow."

Joe followed his friend's gaze. He had to admit that the Seminole Ritz lobby was gorgeous. Everywhere he looked, he could see signs of Christmas:

White paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, a ten-foot tall Christmas tree decorated with hundreds of red and green ornaments and tiny flashing lights. And draped over the massive fireplace were strands of silver and gold.

Boy, when the Seminole Ritz decorated for Christmas, they really went all out!

"Sugar is just going to love this!" Jerry said, as though he could read Joe's mind. "Trust me, Joe. You have nothing to worry about. You and Sugar are going to have a beautiful wedding."

"You've got that right." Joe agreed. "I mean, how could it be anything less than perfect? I've already got the most beautiful girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

Excited chatter filled the parlor as the girls from the Society Syncopators fussed over Sugar's appearance.

"Oh my God, Sugar!" one of the girls said. "I can't believe you're getting married! It's so exciting!"

Sugar blushed. "I know! I can hardly believe it myself!"

Ever since Joe proposed, Sugar felt as though she were floating on a cloud. After all this time, she'd finally found true love...

With a saxophone player!

It was like a dream come true!

Unexpectedly, she thought of her mother who was probably smiling down from Heaven. Sugar bowed her head. "I made it, Mom. I finally have the sweet end of the lollipop."

"Come on, Sugar! Show us your dress!" One of the girls said.

"Yes! Please!"

"Let's see it!"

"I bet it's beautiful!"

Within seconds, the room filled with anticipation for Sugar to put on her wedding gown.  
"Come on! Come on!" they shouted.

Sugar threw her head back and laughed. "Oh all right! I guess my hair is curled enough."  
"You look gorgeous, Sugar." Sweet Sue said. "Now come on and change into that wedding dress before these girls get too excited! There's no telling what they are likely to do!"

This was the moment Sugar had been waiting for her whole life. Well, one of them anyway.

The dream was becoming a reality and in just a short time she'd be Joe's wife. It was all so hard to believe.

Still wearing her white terry cloth robe, she slipped behind a folding dressing screen where her gorgeous wedding dress hung in a blue vinyl bag. With trembling fingers she began to unzip the bag, revealing the snowy white dress.

Seconds later, she was stepping into the dress of her dreams. It had been her mother's, all those years ago.

Sweet Sue had been an angel and offered to mend the dress so that it looked brand-new.

"Sweet Sue, can I get some help here?" Sugar called, unable to reach the tiny buttons that ran the length of the back.

"Of course."

Sweet Sue walked behind the screen, gasping when Sugar turned around. "Oh my..."

"What's wrong?" Sugar asked worriedly.

"No. Nothing at all. You look..."

Sugar stomped her foot. "I knew it. This dress is all wrong! Oh why do these things happen to me? I know I'm not very bright but don't I deserve happiness too?"

"Darling, don't be so hard on yourself. You're beautiful!" Sweet Sue said. "Here, let me help you with those buttons."

"You really think I look beautiful?" Sugar asked.

"Without a doubt." Sue said.  
"Sweet Sue, do you think Joe's going to think so?"

Sweet Sue laughed. "Well, Honey if he doesn't than you'd better start looking for a man who knows a gorgeous woman when he sees one. Mark my words...When he sees you he'll be so happy that I could knock him over with a feather!"

"But what if he's not?" Sugar asked fearfully.

"If he's not, then I'll knock him over with something else... My fist!"

Sugar put her hand on her cheek in shock. "Sweet Sue! That's a terrible thing to say about the man I'm going to marry!"

Finally the last button on Sugar's dress had been fastened.

"Well, how about we put this dress to the test?" Sue asked.

Sugar turned around to face the full length mirror, gasping when she caught a glimpse of her reflection. "Oh Sweet Sue? Is this really me?"

Sweet Sue laughed. "Yes, Dear. It's really you!"

Sugar threw her arms around Sweet Sue. "Oh, I can't believe it! This is so wonderful!"

"I think it's time to show the girls, don't you Sugar?"  
"Okay, but make an announcement first... Like you do when I come on stage to sing."

"That's a good idea." Sweet Sue agreed. She emerged from the dressing screen to a chorus of enthusiasm from the band members.

"Girls! Girls!" She said in an attempt to quiet them down.

"As director of Sweet Sue and the Society Syncopators, I am thrilled to introduce you to the most beautiful bride you've ever seen... Miss Sugar Kane Kowalczyk!"

Feeling as though she were getting ready to sing, Sugar walked around the dressing room screen and faced her band mates, startled by the deafening sounds of squeals and excitement.

Suddenly she found herself surrounded by the Syncopators, who were admiring her dress.

"What a beautiful bride!"

"So dreamy!"

"Joe's gonna faint when he sees you!"

"I've never seen you look more beautiful!"

"No. Something's wrong here." Sweet Sue said, causing the room to come to complete silence.

"Oh no! What do you mean?" Sugar asked.

"You forgot this..."

Sweet Sue picked up the long white veil from a nearby chair and placed it carefully on Sugar's head. Then she brought the mesh foreword so that it covered Sugar's face.

"There... Now it's perfect!"

Excitement began to stir in the room once more.

"Hold it!" one of the girls said. "Something else is wrong."  
"What could _possibly_ be wrong?" Sweet Sue asked.

"You forgot this, too." The girl said.

Everyone watched with eagerness as the girl walked over to the table and picked up the white hand muff, and then handed it to Sugar.

"Thank you." Sugar said.

"Oh wait... One more thing." The girl said.

"What _now_?" Sweet Sue asked. "Come on, Girls. We've got to get to the wedding or there won't be a wedding!"

"But she can't get married without her bouquet!" Another girl shouted. "It just wouldn't be right!"

"Well, make it snappy, will ya?" Sweet Sue yelled.

"Here, Sugar!" A third girl said, running toward Sugar with the beautiful bouquet of red, green and gold.

"Thank you so much!" Sugar said.

"All right, Ladies!" Sweet Sue called. "Let's get Miss Kane married!"


	3. Chapter 3

Joe was so nervous, he was sure that Jerry could hear his knees knocking. In fact, the entire hotel probably heard!

"Relax, will ya? You're making _me _nervous!" Jerry said.

"You? I'm the one getting married!" Joe hissed loudly. He looked around the crowded ballroom

"Wow! It looks like everyone in Florida decided to come to this shindig."

"Well, what did you expect? You're marrying Sugar Kane!" Jerry pointed out. "She's a legend around here."

Before Joe could respond, the sounds of Sweet Sue and her Society Syncopators began to play softly, signaling the start of the ceremony.

One by one the bridal party walked down the aisle. Joe's heart caught in his throat. He knew what would happen next...

Sure enough, the strands of "Here Comes the Bride" began to play. The guests stood as Sugar appeared in the doorway; Osgood on her arm. Joe could feel Jerry and the bridesmaids smiling at him, but he didn't dare look away.

He couldn't.

Sugar was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It was as though he was looking at an angel... or a goddess.

And then she was standing next to him.

Osgood kissed Sugar on the cheek, and for good measure, looked her up and down.

"Zowie!"

Joe took her hand in his and gazed into her eyes, hardly able to believe this was happening.

"Sir?"

When he realized that he was being spoken to, he looked up in surprise.

"Huh? What?"

The audience laughed.

_Oh boy... _

He could feel his face burning with embarrassment and daringly looked at Sugar. To his relief, she smiled.

"Do you take Sugar Kane Kowalczyk to be your wife? To love, honor, cherish, comfort and keep her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

Joe took Sugar's hands in his. A tear slid down her cheek and he tenderly reached out and brushed it away with his thumb.

"I do." He said.

The minister smiled.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"Oh my gosh, really?" Joe asked, incredulous.

"Yes, _really_." The minister answered among a scattering of laughter.

Joe smiled and drew Sugar close as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. He could barely hear the applause that followed as they kissed again and again.

He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and he turned to find Jerry smiling at him.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Joe asked, returning his attention to his wife.

"I just wanted to kiss the bride." Jerry said with a grin.

Joe looked at Sugar.

"It's okay, Honey. Honest." She said with a smile that melted Joe's heart.

Joe narrowed his eyes and looked at his friend. "Well, okay. But hurry up, would ya?"

Jerry moved past Joe and hugged Sugar tightly. "You're breathtaking."  
Sugar blushed. "Thank you Daphne. I-I mean Jerry." She added with a giggle.

"Cute." Jerry said. He leaned toward Sugar and kissed her on the lips, lingering a bit longer than he should have.

Joe pulled him away, startling both Jerry and Sugar.

"All right, that's enough! Give me back my wife! Say, where's Marilyn?"

Jerry sighed. "I don't know. I guess she decided not to come. Just my luck, I'm telling you."

"Jerry!"

They looked up to find Marilyn hurrying toward them.

"Zowie!" Joe said.

_Zowie_ was right...

Joe saw Jerry's mouth drop at the sight of Marilyn's ensemble; the long slinky blue satin dress that hugged her every curve.

And boy did she have curves!

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Honey." Marilyn said to Jerry.

Jerry continued to stare at her until Joe slapped him on the back in an effort to get his attention.

"H-Hey, Marilyn." Jerry said, blushing like a lovesick teenager when Marilyn kissed him. "Wow... you look..."

"Thank you, Honey." She said, kissing him again.

"I-I have to agree." Joe said, kissing Marilyn on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Me? What about Sugar here?" Marilyn said. "Oh wow... Never in my life have I ever seen someone look so gorgeous."

"She's right, you know." Jerry whispered to Sugar. "Only you look a thousand times better than _gorgeous_."

Tears filled Sugar's eyes as she grinned.

"I-I mean it. You're stunning. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I mean, no one else-."

Sugar took his face in her hands.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Joe."

Joe smiled at his wife.

"With pleasure."

THE END


End file.
